


Hermione The Snake

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Hair Dyeing, Hermione is a Slytherin, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hermione Granger is sorted into Slytherin house. She is devastated, but when she meets Meredith, she finds hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouts. Professor McGonagall removes the hat from the head of a stunned Hermione Granger.   
"There must be some mistake. I can't be a Slytherin! It doesn't make sense."  
"I'm sorry, but the sorting hat has spoken." Hermione goes and sits in silence for the rest of the sorting ceremony. 

Hermione is in the Slytherin house bathroom. It's disgusting and green. Hermione looks at herself in the mirror, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.   
"You don't look like a Slytherin." A voice says from behind you.   
"I'm not supposed to be here."  
"Maybe you are. Check this out." The voice says, casting a spell. Hermione looks up and sees her brown hair has been changed to a dirty blonde. It was different, but in a good way.   
"Thanks, but why'd you do that?" Hermione says, turning around.   
"Because the hat knows best. When I was sorted, I didn't agree with the hat, just like you. By the way, I'm Meredith."  
"I'm Hermione, how did you get used to living here?"  
"I embraced what it means to be a Slytherin. I changed my appearance, made friends, did some wild things, ya know, things Slytherins do."   
"What are things Slytherins do?"   
"Party harder than any other house, get tattoos, ya know, crazy things. Have fun. Enjoy life."   
"What about school work?"   
"Pfft, school work isn't important when you can summon alcohol on command."   
Meredith says, pulling a bottle of vodka out of thin air.   
"Woah." Hermione says, amazed.  
"I would offer you some, but you're like what, 11? We're not that irresponsible. Maybe in a couple years we can have some fun." Meredith giggles, taking a shot of the vodka. "Don't worry Mynee, stick by my side, and you'll get used to Slytherin house real quick."  
Looking at herself in the mirror with her new blonde hair and Meredith's arm around her shoulder, Hermione feels that being sorted into Slytherin may not be the end of the world.


	2. Year 4, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has adapted to her new house. Since there aren't any Slytherin in the Triwizard Tournament, Meredith decides to choose a champion for her own game.

"Yo girl, did you see that Victor Krum guy?!" Meredith asks Hermione. Now that she had spent 4 years as a Slytherin, Hermione was really getting into the swing of things. Now that she was 15, she was really starting to attract some eyes, and she knew how to exploit that.  
"Yeah! He's such a beefcake."   
"I bet his dick is huge."  
"Meredith!" Hermione gasps, giggling.  
"Come on Mynee, lighten up. I heard he really likes blondes." Meredith says, nudging her friend. Hermione had gotten used to her blonde hair and actually begun to dye it slightly. She twirled the green streak in her hair as she thought about what it could be like to take off Krum's pants and see his huge...  
"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you were into guys!"   
"What? What do you mean?" Hermione says, jumping out of her daydream.   
"Well, you've been really prude the four years I've known you. I don't think I've ever even see you flirt with a guy. I guess I wasn't sure."  
"Of course I'm into guys!"  
"I mean, not that there's anything wrong with wanting some puss every now and again..."  
"Meredith!"  
"I'm kidding. Ok, here's a challenge. I dare you to seduce both Krum and Delacour before the end of the Tournament."  
"What?!"  
"Oh come on, you know you want to. Since there isn't a Slytherin competing this year, you can be our champion. If you can do it, I'll organize a big celebration. Bonus points for Diggory and Potter."  
"I don't know Meredith..."  
"Come on! This year is the year when you advance to an upperclassman. When have I ever steered you wrong. Plus, it'll make that bitch Jade real upset if you get with the four most popular wizards in the school and she didn't. So what do you say?"  
"I don't know."  
"Come on..."   
"Fine, I'll do it. How do I begin?"


End file.
